My little one
by Brer Rabbit
Summary: A random attempt at a Faun x Ofelia story. Fluff though no specific plot as of yet. Still in progress.
1. Pondering

Yes, as stated in previous attempts at fanfiction, I'm not horribly talented in writing fan stories so I hope some of you might enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be burned. P 

And sorry for any run on sentences. I may rewrite this depending on future events.

Chapter 1: Pondering 

Sometimes… she wished she had never recalled her existence on Earth.

For had she longed for the upper world so desperately in her past life, to know of its pleasures could only be described as a cruel fate.

To think, she had once desired a life among these ancient ruins only to face the harsh reality in leaving the sanctity of palace walls.

Stagnant was the atmosphere around her and not a single breath of fresh air to speak of. The mere act of breathing brought a stale taste to her lips and lights were fairly faint enough to allow the choking darkness to envelope her.

Company, though plentiful, consisted only of her people who at a whim were set to lavish her with various riches and words laced with bittersweet nothings. She loved and adored them all, yet could not help the overpowering sense of loneliness that come from loving a people who knew nothing of her present self or her past. Who's love and devotion were derived mostly from her lineage.

Her parents, though caring and supportive, were constantly preoccupied with the responsibilities of monarchy and her time alone with them, though short, was somewhat strained. She could not blame them however. She too would undoubtedly fill their place once they had agreed on a reasonable suitor, soon to be her king. She thanked the gods she was not yet of age to marry, though the process of betrothal could be set before one was even born.

Such thoughts often left her depressed and she would ail these feelings in aimlessly wandering the numerous circular gardens located just a ways from the palace.

Quickly and silently she would escape the watchful eyes of the servants and chambermaids provided to her by her parents in concern of her loneliness, discarding her heavier robes and headdress until left with noting but a simple slip.

Often they chastised her for lack of modesty, though the dress itself covered all but her arms and perhaps her ankles. Despite her lower position within the court, she was still expected to behave and appear a certain way; an obligation that wore her nerves thin.

But in the end, it was worth it to sit beside the shallow pools of the gardens and despite their somewhat alien feel, enjoy the normalcy of solitude amongst the plant life she had come to care for and cherish. The mossy earth made it nearly impossible for anything to grow and she took special care to avoid the particularly alluring flowers that grew strong and vibrant despite the unsuited soil.

The first chance at touching these lovely blooms had resulted in a nasty cut upon her forearm as well as warmth from the spreading poison hidden within their delicate thorns.

In her better luck, faun had come upon her, his demeanor stern yet gentle as he confronts her misjudgment.

Shamefully, she explains, having expected the usual scolding she might had received from her caretakers, only to be surprised by his calm and understanding regards as he sets her down to tend to her wound.

Long fingers press carefully to her pale flesh, drawing blood from the fresh wound. She listens as he gently explains the surrounding plant life and instructs her on how she is to care for such injuries if an accident were to ever occur again before tenderly pressing his lips to the offending cut.

Ofelia started at the unexpected gesture, cheeks slightly flushed as he drew away to search the containments of his sling. Her mind wandered thoughtfully in time to see him finish with a silk cloth wrapped securely about her arm.

A modest 'thank you' was uttered as he rose to his feet, consulting her one last time before disappearing into the darkness, undoubtedly in direction of the castle for summoning.

It was moments such as that which reminded her she was not entirely alone, though despite his lack of presence, she knew he would always be there when she needed him.

Smiling softly to herself, Ofelia rose from her bed, moving to sit beside the vanity. Brush at hand, she carefully set to combing out her messy locks, contemplating that days events.

--

To be continued… 

**Hope you guys liked. Please RR. 3**


	2. Please stay

First off, I will start by saying thank you to those who reviewed my story. 3 It has inspired my to write another chapter. I hope that my writing isn't rushed.

**Secondly, Merry Christmas. It actually began to snow here once everyone had settled down. Hopefully it sticks. **

**--**

Chapter 2: Please stay 

Time held no purpose here, though she found herself keeping 'time' in mind out of mere habit much to her parent's discontent. The thought of immortality was something to get used to and the simple act of stating certain intervals of the day provided her with a pleasant nostalgic feeling that was reminiscent of her life in the upper world.

The faun, only minutely troubled by this, spent extended periods of time in her presence in an often vain attempt to distract her from these memories. Though in truth, he wasn't at all perturbed by these habits she would so desperately cling to, finding them almost endearing having been fond of her human self since the beginning.

No, he had worried for her happiness and though he knew he would always find her were she to ever venture to the surface once more, he knew deep down that a part of him would selfishly long for her presence here with him. The thought of meeting only to see a lack of recognition within her eyes was nothing short of torment. One he wished to never experience.

But as days passed, the princess settled into a seemingly comfortable schedule, discarding more of her human self to make way for knowledge necessary in ruling a kingdom. It pained him horribly knowing he had been contributing to this and did his best to retain her memories, if not within her, then himself. Young Ofelia was becoming Princess Moanna. Something he had wished for so religiously now leaving him to dread the future.

Of course… She would always know him and of her adventures in reaching this point, the regality of such a life did not suit her. He had sympathized with her past wishes to return to the surface if only to see a smile on her face. The role of Moanna was, though caring and understanding to her subjects, a position that required sacrifice of one's self. As the steely face of obligation settled upon her once bright and youthful features, he could swear that his heart might break. Though strong, she appeared fragile and solemn, no longer openly enjoying the company of others and he feared in this case that she might isolate herself.

Fortunately, she had not reached this inevitable stage in her life and still remained the carefree child he had come to feel great affection towards. He was not there for her as much as he could be and inwardly chastised himself for his own stubbornness. For open affection was not something he was used to, though he could recall lifting this veil for her sake.

How pleasant it had been to hold the weeping child that night upon the surface, wanting nothing more than to keep her there, muttering soft words of comfort to ease her pain.

She remembered this; he knew that. And she had been just as willing to receive him, the overly trusting openness that come with innocence, allowing him passage to her heart to do with whatever he pleased.

He promised himself he would never hurt her again, never having wished to betray her.

She had forgiven him and it was his turn to keep and cherish this.

It was time to set fate in motion.

For she knew nothing as of yet regarding his deepest feelings, present since the day of her birth.

--

Does that sound creepy? No devious plots there, though in regards to plots, one is to begin in the next chapter. You know. Speech, actual sensible POV's. xD

**But yes. R and R please. –insert hearts here because hates them- I might reread this chapter and fix it, but no promises. **


End file.
